Sweet Chase
by Recode
Summary: 2nd in Juicy Footage universe. Summer heat and Lelouch don’t mix. Add a playful Gino, a spying and dense Suzaku and a C.C in a lame disguise to the scene, and let the camera roll.


**Title:** Sweet Chase  
**Fandom:** Code Geass – Hangyaku no Lelouch  
**Pairing:** heavy undertones of Suzaku x Lelouch, crack one-sided Gino x Lelouch  
**Genre:** Humour  
**Word Count:** 2,130  
**Rating:** PG  
**A/N:** Second in the Juicy Footage universe (oh dear, I almost typed Juicy Fruitage :P). May help you get a bigger laugh if you've read that one, but can also stand alone. For the sake of fanfiction, let's just pretend the council room is on the ground floor.

_Summer heat and Lelouch don't mix. Add a playful Gino, a spying (and dense) Suzaku and a C.C in a lame disguise to the scene, and let the camera roll._

* * *

It was a good day.

Whoever said Gino Weinberg was joking when he said Lelouch Lamperouge was one hot guy? He was also not joking when he said he needed to visit Ashford Academy as soon as possible. Although he didn't understand why Suzaku almost broke his fingers when all he did was ask him about that Lelouch guy, it didn't deter him from going down to Ashford on his day off. He made sure to wear something that would make him look good.

Yes, Gino was out to seduce one Lelouch Lamperouge.

If he was accused of being chummy with the enemy, he could always claim that he was doing some undercover job. He would volunteer to confirm whether Lelouch Lamperouge was Zero or not.

Oh, how he loved his own ideas. He never felt so good with himself.

Ashford Academy was bustling with noise when he arrived. It seemed to him like they were in the middle of a preparation for some kind of school festival. There were balloons everywhere and students were setting up stalls on the school grounds. Gino donned a pair of dark sunglasses and tried to not attract too much attention as he made his way into the school. Most of the students were on the school grounds, so the corridors were somewhat deserted. His mind was narrowing down the possibilities of Lelouch's whereabouts, recalling bits of information he got from the footage he watched before Suzaku ruined his fun.

He tried the rooftop, but no soul was there.

He tried the cafeteria, but still no sign of Lelouch.

And then it hit him. The student council room! Of course. He should have just gone there from the beginning.

Gino applauded his internal GPS cum brain when he managed to find his way to his destination without getting lost. He politely knocked on the door and was answered with a small "Come in" by a male voice. Gino counted his luck and opened the door.

"_I am a genius_," his mind sang.

In the otherwise deserted council room, Lelouch Lamperouge stood behind a pile of documents and books as he went through a few sheets of paper. He looked more enticing in person, Gino thought. The thick-framed glasses he wore made him look all the more adorable, and Gino knew it won't be the heat if he suddenly had a nosebleed.

Lelouch finally noticed Gino standing silently in the doorframe, and coughed twice to draw the blond back from his lewd fantasy.

"May I help you?"

_Oh, isn't he a polite one?_ Gino bit his lips from saying it out loud. He took his glasses off and flashed Lelouch a bright, friendly smile. "Hello, there! I'm Gino Weinberg, the - "

"Knight of Three? You're Suzaku's friend from that time, aren't you?"

Gino blinked. Lelouch was referring to the welcoming party they held for Suzaku. The fact that Lelouch remembered him made the butterflies in his stomach do continuous backflips.

"Well, yeah. I came to see the Principal to send him a message regarding the school policy and stuff," Gino lied. "He said I should also talk to the President of the student council if it involves the matters of students in general."

Lelouch looked sceptical for a while that Gino was afraid he had somehow gotten his cover blown. Well, he couldn't possibly blurt out "_Actually, I came here to see you because you see, you're my type and I'd like to know more about you_" out of the blue, could he? He'd be labelled a stalker right away if he did, and he was not stupid enough to do so anyway. When the sceptic look was replaced with a smile, Gino's inner butterflies once again made continous backflips in his stomach.

"I see," Lelouch removed his glasses and walked around the pile of documents towards Gino. "The President is somewhere on the school ground, I think. But you can talk to me, if you want. I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, the Vice President. Pleased to meet you."

Gino shook the offered hand with hidden enthusiasm. "The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

What was he doing at Ashford again?

Kururugi Suzaku hid behind a towering tree, facing a large window which showed the happening inside a certain council room. His hands which were currently resting against the tree trunk balled into shaking fists as he saw in perfect clarity the interaction between Lelouch and Gino. They were sitting on the table facing the window, giving Suzaku a clear view of their expressions. Whenever Gino said something that made Lelouch's expression switch from curious to understanding and from amused to laughter, Suzaku bit his lips to keep from screaming out.

He had hoped Gino was only joking when he said Lelouch was 'his type'. He didn't know the guy was _this _serious, but that didn't explain his own action of following Gino into Ashford, hiding behind a bush and a tree and wearing a cat mask that made him look like a bad cosplayer of his cat Arthur.

"_I'm going to kill you, Gino Weinberg._ _I can sabotage your Knightmare and make it look like an accident, and no one would know. Oh, yes, and then the rank number 3 will be mine,_" the evil side of Suzaku's mind concluded.

Suzaku watched as Lelouch tried to reach for a book and sent the pile toppling down onto the floor. Bless the architect for French windows. Gino was trying to help Lelouch rearrange the books. Somewhere along the way, the scene Suzaku thought existed only in clichéd soap operas and classic shoujo mangas happened right before him.

Gino's hands came into contact with Lelouch's before both of them retracted their hands.

Suzaku knew it was Gino's plan. He gasped and punched the air to his left only to hit something that felt like human flesh.

"Ouch!"

He almost panicked when he saw the person he just hit. It was a girl wearing Ashford Academy uniform with her head hidden in a mask made out of a paper bag. It appeared that Suzaku had hit her arm, and he apologised profusely, but not too loudly as to not attract attention. The girl motioned for him to quiet down, and he did. He was not going to ask the girl why she had a paper bag hiding her face. He was not one to talk when he himself was hiding behind a cat mask.

"Are you spying on Lelouch too?" the girl asked.

"Err…" Suzaku searched for words through his mind. "No, I was hiding from… a friend."

"Ah, I see…" the girl said monotonously. Suzaku wondered who this girl was, but then again, he shouldn't. Lelouch was very popular amongst the girls, and he was sure this girl was just another one of his stalker. "Are you spying on, er, Lelouch?"

The girl gave him a look. Of course Suzaku couldn't see her face, but the way her eyes looked through the holes in the paper bag gave him an idea. "He owes me two boxes of pizza."

"Huh?"

The girl sighed and stood up. "But it looked like he's busy. I'll come back again later, then. Good luck hiding from your friend."

Suzaku watched, confused as the girl walked away from him to join the crowd. He wondered why in hell would Lelouch owe two boxes of pizza to a girl. Why on earth would a girl eat two boxes of pizza, anyway?

He shook his head to clear his mind and looked back to where Gino and Lelouch were.

They were gone.

Alarms went off at the back of Suzaku's head. '_Shit!!_' He mentally cursed. Without thinking, he made a mad dash into the school building, intent on finding Gino and Lelouch wherever both of them might be. There seemed to be no trace of them in the council room, so Suzaku tried the second floor. He was still running when he saw papers scattered on the floor on one of the corridors. Suzaku ran faster and turned the corner…

. . . and promptly turned to stone at the sight that greeted him.

Lelouch was sprawled on the floor, red-faced with droplets of sweat trickling down his face. And Gino? The blond was hovering over Lelouch, unbuttoning the younger man's shirt. When a moan escaped Lelouch's lips, Suzaku saw red.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!"

The Knight of Seven leapt and gave Gino a powerful kick which sent the man flying a good few metres away from Lelouch. Ignoring Gino's cry of pain, Suzaku bent down to take a good look at Lelouch, who was currently floating in and out of consciousness.

Gino, you bastard!

"Lelouch! Hang in there!"

Lelouch gave a pained groan at the yelling. His vision was getting blurry, and he wondered briefly if he had already fainted and was dreaming about Suzaku calling out to him in broad daylight. But the shadow looming over him was not Suzaku. Before passing out completely, the last word he spoke was "A.. Arthur?"

"Lelouch! Lelouch!"

No answer.

Suzaku, with all his cat mask glory, rested Lelouch head on a thick pile of paper and stomped his feet towards where Gino was trying to lessen the pain in his gut from the kick he got. The kick he deserved, Suzaku's mind supplied.

"You bastard, what did you do to him?!"

Gino looked up despite the pain. "I didn't do anything! He collapsed from the heat! I was only trying to get him to cool off a bit before getting him to the health room!"

Suzaku was taken aback at this. He turned around to look at Lelouch and noticed the boy's expression. Well, he did look like the one who'd collapse from the heat. He 'tched' at Gino and turned to pick Lelouch up to bring him to the health room. Like hell he'd trust Gino with the task.

He never did got to where Lelouch was lying unconscious. Milly Ashford and Shirley Fennette shrieked with horror as they rounded the corner. Of course, anybody would be terrified to see an unconscious guy lying prone on the floor, a suspicious figure in a cat mask and a muscular young man sitting on the floor holding his stomach in pain. It looked like a crime scene, Suzaku thought.

Milly accusingly pointed a shaky finger at Suzaku. "You… You…" she stammered. "You… You're Zero, aren't you?!"

Gino's eyes widened in shock. Suzaku would have yelled "**NO!**" if he wasn't too shocked by the accusation. Everything was silent for a full minute.

And then all hell broke loose.

"AHHHHHH!! ZERO'S HERE!!" Milly shrieked at the top of her lung. Rivals ran at full speed at the sound of Milly's voice and yelled "ZERO!!" just as loud.

"LULU!! DON'T DIE!!" Shirley yelled exasperatedly.

"ZERO??" Gino seemed to suddenly recover from his pain and took out a stun gun Suzaku never knew he possessed.

If Milly, Rivals and Shirley were here, Suzaku at least knew Lelouch would be in good hands. Before Gino could shoot him, he broke the glass and fled through the window as fast as he could.

* * *

"And that's how exciting my day off was," Gino finished with a long sigh. "Damn, and I was so close to shooting down Zero too."

Suzaku choked on his tea and went into a coughing fit. The Knight of Ten laughed aloud, The Knight of Twelve looked on with worry while the Knight of One and the Knight of Nine left the room with a small, simultaneous grumble of "Little brats." The Knight of Six took the chance to snap a picture of Suzaku choking on his tea, which didn't help the situation much.

Recovering, Suzaku mumbled a small sorry and took another sip from his cup.

"Man, Suzaku, I knew you're the one who's been chasing Zero longer than any of us have. But you really should have told me that Zero has other masks too."

Suzaku choked again. Gino patted his friend's back and raised an eyebrow. "You choke a lot, Suzaku."

"Thanks for pointing the obvious," Suzaku muttered under his breath. If Gino heard, he didn't show it.

"But you know," Gino started once more, gaining Suzaku's full attention with his sudden change in tone. "Lelouch's skin sure was soft, and he was so fair! Ahh…"

No one said anything when the steaming content of the teapot spilled all over Gino's pants. Suzaku's only excuse was "Sorry, my hand slipped."

It was a good day. It didn't matter if somewhere in Area 11, the real Zero was cursing his impostor with all the colourful terms he picked up in various languages for ruining his reputation with a cat mask.

#

Done with the second part! That was lame, but fun to write nonetheless. Sorry for the lack of Rollo this time around. Need I write more?


End file.
